


Baby Teeth

by Broken_Clover



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Babies, Child Neglect, F/M, I have no idea how to write Slayer, Light Angst, also return of vampire venom, and yall have to live with it, but now in baby form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Slayer and Sharon are ancient, yet some skills still elude them. Namely, childcare.
Relationships: Sharon & Slayer (Guilty Gear)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Baby Teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MamaNana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaNana/gifts).



> I was gonna do goretober but already gave up, so now I'm just gonna do some scattered vaguely spooky stuff of varying levels of seriousness. Because honestly, maybe I want to make some cute stuff this time.
> 
> And a happy (non-canon) birthday to Venom!

“Erm. Sharon, might I ask you a question, my beloved?”

The woman in question looked up from her book. “Always, dear. What?”

“What was that piece of advice you gave me yesterday? I fear I’ve already forgotten.”

“Have patience with the mortals, it’s easy to forget how much more narrow their lives are?”

He shook his head. “No, not that one. The one about letting the baby crawl on the ceiling. You said it was alright to let him do it as a treat, yes?”

Sharon hadn’t felt panic in almost a century, though this almost felt close. “...What?”

“Well, I was just bringing him over for a meal,” the vampire grinned almost sheepishly, like he knew how much trouble he was about to be in. “He simply appeared so eager to climb on the bannisters, I couldn’t help myself!”

“You let him- he’s-”

“Climbing the pillars in the foyer, yes.”

She might have shouted in frustration, or not (ladies didn’t raise their voice, after all) but what was for certain was that she was out of the drawing room and hurrying down the hallway before a normal human would have been able to process it. Humans were the furthest thing from her mind right now. A lot of things were pretty far, to be fair. The only real thing she could focus on was a small shadow on the side of a pillar as she ran into the entrance hall.

“Venom!” She chastised him. “No! How many times do I have to tell you not to climb so high?”

Getting huffy with him wasn’t going to accomplish anything, but it felt nice to get a bit of the stress out. Slayer was obviously going to get the brunt of it, but she would have assumed a baby would have some sort of self-preservation, wouldn’t it? 

(Genuinely, wouldn’t it? She didn’t know for sure. She was nearly 3000 years old, give or take a few decades, she had no idea)

High as it was, it was still easy for Sharon to jump up to it. Venom still didn’t have a very good grip on things (that was one mercy, he couldn’t figure out how to detach from the walls and stick to the ceilings yet) so he was even easier to pull off from his precarious position. A few of the bats roosting in the rafters perked their head up at the sudden noise.

“Easy does it, little one.” Sharon didn’t care much about her own injuries, but children were a lot more fragile than she was. Trying to stick a proper landing was a little bit frustrating, but she was skilled enough that she could make the thirty-foot drop back onto her own two feet with nothing but a shattered ankle, which she had no trouble walking on as it began healing itself immediately.

“Sharon! What an impressive display, perhaps I should do that more often!”

“I appreciate the enthusiasm, dear.” She turned to her husband with a calm smile. “But if you ever do that again, I’m going to take the carving knife and claim half of your organs as alimony.”

Her husband’s expression was priceless, but she couldn’t enjoy it for too long with a fussy baby in her arms. Venom looked displeased at having his fun interrupted, and his small features pinched.

“Oh, don’t you cry now. Come.” The woman moved him up so he was closer to her head. Venom mouthed along her shoulder for a few moments before sinking his tiny fangs into her skin. “There. Better?”

“And all's right with the world.” Slayer gave her free shoulder a gentle pat. “Though you probably shouldn’t indulge him whenever anything goes wrong. He’ll just get spoiled on your blood.”

Sharon shifted Venom just slightly so he would have an easier time drinking. “Nothing to be gained by depriving a child of food. Besides, you can’t judge me for attachment. You spent three full weeks with him when he first came, and wouldn’t leave for anything. 

Slayer very nearly blushed, but quickly regained his composure. “Ah. I believe that’s what humans call a ‘low blow?’ I don’t think those two things are quite the same at all…”

Despite his tone, Sharon could see the hint of unease in her husband’s tone. He reached out and stroked the back of Venom’s fleecy pajamas with a crooked finger, comforted by the faint bit of warmth and the softness of his hair. It wasn’t quite right for a human, but it was much better than what he’d been expecting at first, a temporary stay in the rudimentary nursery they’d put together before having to find a new place for Venom under the lawn in the backyard.

The baby had been in terrible shape when they had found him, pneumonia-ridden, starving and helpless. Gears must have destroyed his hometown, but some cruel mercy had left him alive in spite of it, with nobody to look after him in the ruins. Slayer was a gentleman, he had those all-important rules to follow, and turning random innocents into more of his kind was very clearly not a part of those rules. Humans were fragile, he knew that. They grew ill, they withered, they died. But it seemed unfair that a human that was only given a tiny fragment of a life would be snuffed out so quickly and cruelly.

There was something that felt so fundamentally wrong still about putting his fangs into the neck of a child. When Venom was old enough to understand, Slayer feared that he would never forgive him for what he had done.

“Ah, that’s enough for now.” Sharon gave the baby a few small pats on the back until he let go. “Don’t drink too long, you’ll just give yourself a stomach ache.”

There was something off about seeing the face of something so young smeared in blood. Slayer moved to clean it away, only to have Venom grab his finger with a tiny fist.

“Dearest, is something wrong? You look concerned.”

“Just cautious.” He replied, not looking up at his wife. “All my years of living, I still know so little about infants. I’m not sure what to do to keep them safe."

“Well, not letting them climb on the walls unattended is certainly a good place to start.” She replied. Slayer didn’t seem to find it as funny. “It’s difficult. I know. But we will figure it out. It’s just a matter of practice.”

Venom, satisfied with the meal, fell asleep almost immediately, still holding onto Slayer’s finger. “Goodness, that was quick.”

“It seems even vampire children need their rest.” Sharon untangled the two of them and turned in the direction of Venom’s nursery. “I’ll put him back in the crib.”

As soon as she began to walk, Slayer was following her. “I’ll accompany you.”

They fell into quiet soon after, either out of discomfort or to avoid accidentally waking Venom. Sharon had nothing else to say, but she was still a little startled when Slayer started speaking again.

“Sharon, my love, might I ask something else of you?”

“Of course, what else have you been letting Venom climb on?”

That finally got a genuine chuckle out of him. “No, no, nothing of the sort. I was more curious if you had any opinion on the child’s attire.”

She paused. “Attire?”

“The only clothes he has are the ones I scavenged from the rubble. I was really thinking we should consider having something more custom and clean. Besides. Children grow, it only makes sense to be prepared for that.”

He did raise a perfectly good point. “Alright. Did you want to have me sew something? Or did you have a seamstress to commission?”

Slayer shook his head. “Actually, I was considering bringing in the same craftsman who does ours! We already know his work is splendid.”

“Love, I can see the practicality in that, but Hellsing works in formal wear, not baby clothes.”

“Exactly! Surely any child we care for will have a similar taste for dandy wear, what’s the harm in starting young?”

Sharon wasn’t sure of the expression to put on her face. “Dear...I imagine it would be rather hard to find someone willing to tailor a suit for that size.”

Sharon felt a hand on her shoulder. “My dear, we live in a mansion. We are both immortal. What else do we have to spend our money on aside from baby suits?”

“...Alright, fair enough.”


End file.
